Denkan
General information Denkan is the language spoken by the Denkan people, and it has official status in the Denkan Federation and it is spoken by over 350 million people. The origins of the language are from the Old Denkan Empire Age, its earliest known origin traces back to the Tatsuk language. Attempts to find a relative for the Denkan or Tastuk language family have been made, with hypothesis associating it with Indo-European, Iberian-Basque or even Altaic languages. Phonology Consonants Vowels 'Alphabet' Phonotactics Grammar Definiteness Definiteness of a noun is indicated by an article preceeding the word. Nouns Nouns decline according to number and grammar case. Plural Nouns in plural add ''-k suffix to the word stem when ending in vocal. When ending in consonant the last syllable is modified. Pronouns '''Personal Pronouns' Possessive Pronouns Demostrative Pronouns Adjectives Adjectives are declined according to gender and number. The ''-en ending is added to words ending in consonant (e.g. firh (happiness), firhen (happy)). ''-ikh ''ending is added after a vowel (e.g. sanu (truth), sanuich (true); Spainsko (Spain), Spainskoich (Spanish)). ''-oth ''or ''-th ''ending is used for colors (zoth (green) sith (yellow), kroth (red), etc.) or participle of a verb (daz (to write) dazüth süirh (written books), toth( to shut) töth vionk (shut doors)). = Verbs Verbs are conjugated by tense, aspect and mood. Tense is marked by a declension in the word stem, while aspect and mood are indicated by a particle added before or after the verb. The following tables show the conjugation of the verb ''Vann ''( to go). There are two aspects: perfective and imperfective. There are a few irregular verbs: ''zerh ''(to be) and ''both ''(to exist). Verb to be is the only one to have a singular and plural form in the present and future tense. The only exception to the rule found in the verb ''both is the present tense (iz) and that the past form is the root form itself. Verbs with the ''-oth ending remain the same in the past tense (e.g. ''toth (to close) in the past tense would be toth as well (closed)). Negative Verbs Syntax The word order of Denkan is OSV (Objetc-Subject-Verb). It is believed that the ancient dialects of Denkan were originally SOV and in some cases SVO, but with the introduction of literature OSV order became the standard for both written and spoken forms. The language has 3 genders (masculine, feminine and neuter or common) and two numbers (singular and plural), adjectives and definite articles decline according to gender and number. There are 7 grammar cases. Vocabulary Accents and Dialects Since the Imperial Age, the Denkan language has had regional variations. Nowadays, due to standardization and mass media the spoken language has become more homogenous across the Denkan nation but still with significant variations. Denkan Dialects: Metropolitan Denkan Contemporary Denkan Ikeran Denksen Danuk Sidhenkan Southern Denkan = Example text The following words are taken from Matthew 6:9-13, according to the Denkan Bible Translation and the New International Version in English. Category:Languages